Moment of Vulnerability
by Zwart Wit
Summary: Karena bagaimanapun, murid Slytherin juga manusia. Dan selalu ada saat tertentu dimana Snape memainkan perannya sebagai Kepala Asrama.


**.**

**-oOo-**

**Moment of Vulnerability**

**Disclaimer : Saya *dihajar* oh, oke, J.K. Rowling**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**-oOo-**

**.**

* * *

Malam itu malam yang tenang. Salju-salju berjatuhan dengan lembut di luar kastil, menandakan Natal dan akhir tahun yang semakin dekat. Di dalam ruang rekreasi dengan pendaran hijau tersebut, kayu bergemeretak pelan dalam perapian, menyebarkan sisa kehangatannya di tengah malam. Sebagian besar murid yang biasa bersantai di sana sudah terbuai dalam kehangatan kasur mereka masing-masing. Ruangan itu sekilas terlihat kosong.

Tapi tidak. Masih ada seorang gadis di sana, berada di balik sofa yang membentenginya dari penglihatan orang-orang. Gadis yang sekarang memegang selembar surat di tangannya, matanya yang terjaga penuh membaca satu-persatu huruf dalam surat yang hanya terdiri dari satu baris tersebut.

**_"Jangan pulang dulu. Mereka masih disini. Tunggu sampai keadaan terkendali."_**

_Mereka masih di sana. _Astoria ingat pertama kali kakaknya menghampirinya dengan wajah pucat, sebuah pemandangan langka karena biasanya kakaknya, Daphne Greengrass, selalu terlihat tenang dan tak peduli. Di tangannya terdapat surat dari orang tua mereka.

Surat yang mengabarkan bahwa pihak sang Pangeran Kegelapan tertarik untuk merekrut mereka ke dalam pasukannya.

Diterima, dan mungkin mereka akan menyukseskan tirani yang akan membuat mereka semua menderita. Ditolak, dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan langsung dibunuh.

Astoria tidak bisa tak berpikir bahwa mereka menghadapi jalan buntu.

_Bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari keadaan ini? _Astoria mendesah dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Semakin hari _mereka_ semakin tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari keluarganya.

Dia mencemaskan keadaan orang tuanya. Bagaimanapun, mereka sekarang bersama orang-orang yang bisa dibilang paling kejam di dunia sihir.

Dan kalau orang tuanya salah langkah sedikit saja...

Saat tetesan air menjatuhi surat itu, baru Astoria sadar kalau dirinya menangis.

.

**-oOo-**

.

Snape punya kebiasaan untuk mengecek ruang rekreasi asramanya saat malam, walaupun tidak setiap hari. Dan malam ini adalah saat-saat seperti itu.

Ruang rekreasi itu sangat sunyi saat Snape memasukinya. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Lagipula, minggu-minggu ini bukanlah minggu penuh ujian atau PR yang biasanya membuat para murid begadang sampai malam.

Snape sudah akan pergi dari ruangan tersebut saat ia menangkap sosok gelap di sudut ruangan. Orang biasa mungkin akan menganggap sosok itu sebagai bayangan semata. Tapi mata Snape yang sudah terlatih tahu bahwa itu adalah sosok seseorang. Dengan sedikit waspada, Snape menghampiri sosok tersebut, dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut gelap yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Well, Miss Greengrass, apa yang membuatmu masih terjaga di malam selarut ini?"

Gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya. Snape masih sempat melihat kilauan air mata di wajah gadis itu sebelum dia cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Saat gadis itu menatap Snape, ekspresinya berubah dari datar menjadi melongo, lalu memalingkan muka dengan tangan menutupi mulut, menahan tawa, "Pffftt..."

Snape sesaat heran dengan perubahan ekspresi gadis itu, sebelum ia tersadar dan menatap baju yang ia kenakan sekarang. Piama berwarna merah muda dengan motif awan-awan dan kelinci di atasnya. Snape dalam hati merutuki diri sendiri yang tidak memakai jubah hitam khasnya untuk menutupi piama konyol ini. Tapi malam ini malam yang cukup dingin, dan piama yang diberikan sebagai hadiah Natal tahun lalu oleh _seorang_ _kepala asrama Gryffindor_ itu adalah piama yang paling nyaman yang ia punya. Tapi tentu saja Snape tidak akan mau mengakuinya pada wanita tua itu. Tak akan pernah.

"Yah, aku mengerti. Pakaian yang konyol kan?" Snape memasang wajah tak peduli, "Sekarang, Miss Greengrass, apa kau punya urusan yang membuatmu harus terjaga sampai sekarang?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "T-tak ada Professor, hanya belum ingin tidur..." ucap gadis itu pelan.

Snape menyadari bahwa gadis itu memasang suara dan ekspresi datar saat menjawabnya. Dia tak akan sadar kalau gadis itu baru saja menangis seandainya Snape tidak melihatnya tadi.

Tipikal Slytherin, tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kelemahannya.

"Pada jam dua malam?" Snape mengangkat alis, "Perlu hal yang sangat penting atau sangat mencemaskan untuk membuat orang tak ingin tidur sampai jam segini."

Gadis itu tak menjawab, dia hanya menekuk lututnya dan menunduk.

Snape bukan tipe yang bisa atau suka menghibur orang lain. Tapi ini juga bukan yang pertama atau terakhir kalinya Snape menemukan muridnya yang diam-diam menangis di suatu ruangan saat murid-murid yang lain sudah tertidur. Dan penyebab dari hal itu biasanya...

"Coba kutebak," Snape mengambil tempat duduk di dekat gadis itu, "Orang tua yang menuntutmu untuk tidak mempermalukan keluarga...Berita bahwa kau baru dijodohkan dengan orang tak dikenal...Pangeran Kegelapan yang membujuk keluargamu untuk bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut...," Terdengar suara terkesiap dari gadis itu.

"Yang terakhir kalau begitu." Snape menghela nafas, "Dengar, aku kenal Lord Greengrass. Dia tipe orang yang cukup cerdik untuk bisa menolak tawaran bergabung itu tanpa membuatnya terlihat seperti Darah-Pengkhianat. Kau hanya perlu menunggu," Dia menatap murid didiknya itu, "dan yakin pada orang tuamu. Mereka Slytherin, bagaimanapun juga."

Astoria terdiam sesaat, "Yah..." ucapnya lambat-lambat, "Kurasa kau benar, Professor." Dia merasa lebih ringan setelah mendengar hal itu. "Tapi, bagaimana Professor tahu kalau ayahku akan menolak tawaran itu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Sudah kubilang, aku kenal Lord Greengrass." Ucap Snape tak acuh, "Walaupun kau pasti lebih tahu alasan kenapa dia menolak."

Astoria mengangguk, "Kami...keluargaku memilih untuk tidak memihak manapun dalam perang ini. Kami lebih suka untuk tetap netral." Ucap Astoria pelan.

Snape mengerti. Tentu saja, menjadi netral adalah keputusan yang paling menguntungkan. Pihak manapun yang menang, mereka tak akan tersentuh.

"Selain itu..." Astoria agak ragu untuk mengatakan yang ini. Bagaimanapun, Professor yang ia ajak bicara ini pernah memiliki reputasi sebagai pelayan setia Pangeran Kegelapan, "Kurasa...cara memimpinnya tidak cocok dengan kami, itu saja."

Ha, dia memperhalus kata-katanya. Yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan adalah, _"Dengan sifat seperti itu, kemungkinan besar semua masyarakat sihir dalam kekuasaannya akan menderita, Darah-Murni ataupun bukan."_

Snape mengangkat alis, "Kutebak kau sudah mendengar rumor tentang keluarga Malfoy, Miss Greengrass?"

Astoria tersentak mendengar hal ini, "H-hanya rumor-rumor tak jelas," kilahnya.

Sebenarnya ya, dia pernah mendengar rumor dari koneksi keluarganya bahwa sang Pangeran Kegelapan memberikan satu misi mustahil pada keluarga Malfoy, yang bila gagal akan berujung pada kematian mereka. Dan, Astoria biasanya tidak begitu memperhatikan, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu, Draco Malfoy, semakin hari semakin pucat. _Mungkin aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya nanti, _pikirnya.

Tapi apapun yang terjadi dengan keluarga Malfoy, jelas sekali kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia alami bersama keluarganya. Satu lagi alasan untuk tidak bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Begitu," Snape tidak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut, "Baik, sekarang kembalilah ketempat tidurmu. Aku tak mau poin asrama berkurang hanya karena ada murid Slytherin yang kesiangan," ucap Snape. "Dan tak ada satu kata pun tentang piama ini, mengerti?" Tambahnya tajam.

"Baiklah," wajah Astoria berubah serius, "terima kasih...Professor." Dia lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak perempuan. Saat ia sudah sampai di atas dan memegang gagang pintu, tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong," dia menoleh, seringai jahil terbentuk di wajahnya, "piama yang _imut _sekali, Professor."

Dan dia langsung memasuki kamar sebelum Snape sempat berkata apapun.


End file.
